


All The King's Men

by TheSaltQueen



Series: King AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, its very brief at the beginning and thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaltQueen/pseuds/TheSaltQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a sad king...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really just a preface to the story and the first part starts on the next chapter. Very minor character death occurs in the beginning here but then that's it. I have the rating set to mature for now because hopefully as we progress there will be more adult themes. I absolutely love this time period and am trying to stick to the period and not go out of character for the times too much. Please leave any comments and criticism! I'm still pretty new to writing so anything helps. :)  
> Also, a huge thanks to @marswithghosts for being my beta and helping me and being my personal cheerleader. You're on of the reasons this story is actually being written. :)

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a sad king. A king whose eyes were bluer than the brightest sky and hair darker than the blackest night. He was a king that was loved and cherished by his people, praised for his bravery and his kindness, wiser beyond his years. Though the king lived in prosperity and peaceful times, he was sad. For you see, his queen had died after giving him a gorgeous son with his mother's bright yellow hair and his father's piercing blue eyes. The birth of his son had not been an easy one, the queen up for hours until life was brought into the world, but only for her's to fade out in exchange.

He and his queen had dearly loved each other, but she had been his best friend rather than the love his heart always yearned for. She understood that and she too knew this plight, for she too had been in love with another, but duty called. When their two kingdoms were united, the people rejoiced. Their parents were appeased, and the then prince was preparing himself to take the throne. They both understood that all they needed to do was produce their heir and then they no longer had to worry. 

The day of the prince's coronation it had been announced that Queen Camilla was expecting. There was a feast that day to rival any of the other celebrations in the land. The former King Robert hugged his son and Queen Alicia shed tears of joy. They'd always been so proud of their boy and now that he had taken on his new role as both parent and king, they couldn't have been happier.

So the day arrived when Queen Camilla went into labor. The past few weeks had brought an illness into the castle and left the queen bed ridden. Feat swept through the castle, but the king knew that his queen was strong. He stayed by her side until the day she went into labor, and even then he stayed outside their chambers, pacing the halls with his right hand man, Sir Knight. 

His parents explained the process of child birth to him many times. So when he saw the first midwife scurry out of their chambers with cloths soaked in blood, he only panicked a little, knowing that there would be blood. But when another midwife followed after the first one, calling after her to fetch more cloth and more hands, the king's heart dropped into his stomach. Sir Knight immediately swept him away from the door, telling him there was nothing he could do at that moment and that the women knew what they were doing, but the king still struggled not to rush in to the room to stay by the queen's side.

It wasn't for a few hours later that one of the midwives found him, her face grave, and told him that the queen was fading quickly. They led the king to his queen who laid in bed, looking frail and weak. She held their baby in her arms, and looked up at the king and smiled gently at him. He could see in her eyes that she knew her time was coming to an end, and tears began rolling gently down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees next to her on the bed and gripped her free hand tightly in his own and he kissed her knuckles.

“It's a boy, my love. And he's named after you,” she whispered hoarsely. She had always called him that because they did have a deep connection of love, but one born from friendship and duty.

The king just heaved a shuddering breath as tears slid down his cheeks. “Camilla, I-I'm so sorry. There should have been something I could have done. I-I-I...” He couldn't finish. His heart raced too quickly and his breath came too shallowly.

“Quiet my dear,” she whispered to him, motioning for a whet nurse to take the baby. “You cannot fight the acts of God. If I must die for our son to live, then I will die a hundred times over.” She placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his head upwards to face her. “I believe I have lived a wonderful life and you're to thank for that. I was honored to marry you and to serve by your side. You are the best man I have ever known and now a piece of me will live on in our son.” She had tears in her eyes and her breathing was becoming more and more labored.

“My Queen, you ought not rile yourself up like this,” a nurse said, fussing over her.

“I'm fine Rosemarie,” she said as she struggled to sit up straight. The king immediately shot up and gently guided her to sit upright and handed her the water that sat next to the bed. “Please, stay with me, my Lord,” she whispered, pulling Jack's hand.

“Of course, my dear.” The king gently eased himself onto the bed and pulled her against his side. There had been many times they laid like this, curled in each others arms, just talking quietly, and it stung the king's heart to know this would be the last. Their friendship was something he cherished and he knew a piece of himself would leave when she did.

It wasn't for another hour until the life drained itself from the queen. She laid motionless in the king's arms as he gently embraced her and shed silent tears.

When he finally left the chambers, he told Sir Knight of the news, hugging him tightly. “Please, show me to my son,” he whispered hoarsely. Sir Knight nodded and brought him town a corridor to the nursery. The whet nurse handed the child to the king, a sad smile on her face. 

“Jacques Laurent Robert Zimmerman,” the king whispered into his son's head, “I will give you the world you deserve.” A child named after himself deserved a life unlike his own. He would be sure to do everything to give his son happiness that he has yet to find.

But this is not where our story ends, for you see, the story of how King Jack finally got his happiness has yet to begin.


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! I'm still working on the second chapter, so that may take a little longer, but please feel free to leave any comments on what y'all liked and what I can work on. :)

Three years had passed since the passing of the queen. The kingdom still was prosperous, the people were still happy, and life seemed good. King Jack began going back on more missions with his knights like he had back in his youth, but still worked to be the best father to the prince that he could be. His heart was still heavy from the passing of Queen Camilla, but he took her words to heart, knowing that she would be proud of how he was raising their child.

It was on his return home from a mission that his life would change. 

Jack and his knights had been hunting down a pack of wolves that had been terrorizing the local sheep farmers. As much as he hated having to waste a life, he knew it was for the good of his kingdom. As they rode through town, they parted through the throngs of people on the busy streets. The spring festival was approaching within the next few days, so all the local merchants were rushing to finish their wares for the celebration. Jack smiled at his people, a sense of pride building in his chest.

Whenever he went on missions with the knights, he never wore anything that would show he was the king or he was royal. His tunic was old and worn, covered with dirt, his hair sweaty and caked with dust and leaves from the long journey. He had been stopped at one of the small fruit stands when he heard a commotion from a few stalls down.

“We're just saying that if you don't want any trouble then you better pay us the tax that our dearly beloved king has now enforced,” a tall man said forcefully, looming down over another small figure.

“And all I'm sayin' is that I know for a fact that his Majesty has not enforced any new taxes. This is just y'all's way of tryin' to scam money out of us poor folks,” the smaller figure said back with force. Jack stepped closer the the confrontation, placing a hand on his sword at his side.

The taller man slammed a fist again the wall above the smaller man's head, causing him to jump and cower back in fear. “Now look here, little man, you better pay or else there will be trouble, won't there,” he said, looking back at the couple of men standing behind him. They cracked their knuckles and grinned menacingly. “And we don't want that, now do we?” The men behind him knocked down a glass jar, and powder flew everywhere as it shattered on the ground. “So, what do you say?”

“I say, if you don't want trouble, then you'd better leave,” Jack said, stepping up to the leader of the group. He kept his hand on his sword and sized up the other man, who whipped around to glare at him.

“Oh, I see, we've hired a bit o' muscle, have we,” the man said, throwing a glance at the smaller man. “Well, see now mister,” he said, turning back to Jack, “We're just doing as our good king decrees and if he wants these peasants to pay more, then pay they shall.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and he leered at the smaller man. “And if its money they won't give, then I'm sure there's other things we can take.” 

The smaller man gasped, but stood up tall and glared the taller man down. Jack frowned deepened and he stepped forward. “Now I'm sure the king hasn't enforced any such law,” he said as he stepped around the man and towards the smaller man. “Now I will give you a choice, either leave, or I will force you to leave.”

The man laughed. “Really, you'll make me leave? A pretty pretend knight is going to make me leave? Go ahead. I'm sure this will be a good laugh.”

Jack sighed. “I suppose if I must,” he said, giving an apologetic glance to the smaller man behind him before he whipped around and sent a forceful punch to the other man's face, a loud cracking filling the air. The other man doubled down, clutching his face, blood dripping down his chin. “Will you leave now?” Jack asked, shaking his fist out gently.

“Oh you son of a bitch!” the man screamed, charging into Jack, knocking him back a few inches. Jack dodged the punch thrown at him and sent a knee into the man's stomach, then a swift hit to the back of his head. One of the other two men raced towards Jack as their leader fell to the ground, a makeshift club raised to strike him. Jack grabbed it and pulled the man closer to him, kicking his knee out in the process. 

As he finished knocking the man down, he heard another loud crack, and then a thud. He looked up and the smaller man held a wooden pin in his hand and the last man lay unconscious on the ground. He smiled at Jack and said, “I'm not completely useless.” His voice was light and sunny. He glanced down and kicked at one of the fallen men with a disgusted look on his face. “They've been houndin' us folks for awhile now and most everyone else has been lettin' them do whatever they please just cause they're bigger than us. But I most definitely will not stand for that, thank you very much.” He looked back to Jack and smiled again. “Though I do have you to thank for that, mister knight. Or whatever you are. Can I offer you something for all the trouble?”

Jack smiled at him. “I would appreciate that, yes. But first,” he said, looking around. He let out a whistle and then a moment later Sir Knight and Sir Birkholtz came running towards them.

“Sire!” Sir Knight called. “Honestly sire, I leave you along for one moment and this happens?” He laughed, shaking his head.

“Our lord does seem to have all the fun,” Sir Birkholtz said with a grin.

“Oh do be quiet,” Jack said, holding back a small smile. He looked back down at the men on the ground who were beginning to rouse. “Ah, you're awake. By the power of the king, I, Jacques Robert Zimmermann, hereby put you three under arrest for lying in the name of the king. My men will escort you to the cells where you shall await your trial.” He raised a hand and Sir Knight and Birkholtz both grabbed the men and put manacles on their wrists and dragged them away.

There was a murmur through the crowd that had gathered around them and once the realization of who Jack was struck, people dropped down and bowed. Jack flushed and nodded to the crowd. “I am very sorry for any destruction these men have brought. I will send out my guards this evening to reimburse you for any losses that have been brought upon you. Please continue on your day.” He turned back to the smaller man who was staring at him with his eyes wide and mouth parted in a gasp. He blushed and said, “Ah, sorry about that. It tends to happen. You said something about coming in?”

“Y-y-you're the king?!” The smaller man nearly shrieked. “Oh my lord, oh no, oh lord, oh no,” he mumbled to himself, furiously straightening himself out and suddenly dropped into a bow. “Your Majesty, I am so terribly sorry for this and for my actions,” the man said, staring down at the ground. 

Jack sighed, but then put on a small smile and knelt down next to the man. “You have nothing to be apologizing for. Though I will gladly come inside and rest as payment enough. I did just return from a long journey after all,” he said lightly.

The man's head whipped up. “Oh lord above me, of course you can-” he cut off abruptly and let out a gasp. “Your Majesty! What are you doing?! Please stand up!” He reached out and grabbed the king's arm and pulled him up before jumping back as if he had just been burned. “Oh no! I didn't mean to grab you like that! Oh lord. I'm so sorry Your Majesty. You just shouldn't be kneeling on the ground like that. I mean after all you're the king! I'm absolutely mortified. Please forgive-” The kings soft laughter cut him off.

“I'm sorry, but please, for now at least, try to not think of me as your king,” Jack said gently. “I prefer to be somewhat of a regular commoner when I'm about in the public. And I am rather weary and wouldn't mind coming in to rest until my men get back at least.”

The man looked conflicted, but finally nodded. “Alright, then please follow me.” He turned and led him into the shop that they had been defending, which turned out to be a bakery. A couple pies sat on the counter and there were loaves of bread waiting to be sold. It was warm inside since the oven was blazing. “Christopher, are you still back there?” the small man called out. Jack noticed in the light of the fire how golden the man's hair was. Outside in the gray sunlight, it had looked somewhat drained of color, but here in the light it shone like a fresh piece of gold. His heart beat a little harder in his chest the more he looked, but quickly dulled the thought.

“I'm back here Bitty!” a voice yelled somewhere from the back of the shop. A moment later a boy not too much younger than the blond man came out from the arch way that was blocked off by a curtain. He immediately stopped when he saw Jack, his face in pure amazement. “Yo-you're the king!” he squealed, face blazing in a smile. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Bitty! That's the king! The KING!” He gasped again, and then started bowing over and over. “Ohmygodohmygod I'msorysosorrysorry!”

Jack laughed a little, but the man, Bitty?, sighed and said, “Oh goodness Christopher, there is no need for that. Now can you please go fetch a seat for our guest here while I prepare him a slice of pie?” Christopher rushed out of the room and Jack glanced over at Bitty, eyebrow raised. He began to say something when Bitty immediately said, “Oh now hush you.” He smiled at Jack and walked around behind the counter. “Now what kind of pie would you like. No, wait, let me pick.” He stood, staring at the pies on the counter top as Christopher came running out of the back room, carrying a stool. Bitty pointed to a spot in front of the counter by a spot of empty space and Christopher put the stool down in front of the counter and began furiously brushing off whatever dirt or dust may be on the seat. He stepped away with a comically large bow and Jack took his seat, stifling a laugh. 

After another moment Bitty said, “Christopher, don't you have anythin' better to do than stare at our guest like that?” Jack looked over and saw that he was indeed being watched intently by the young man. After a brief moment where he hadn't moved, Bitty said, “And if that bread in that oven is anythin' less than perfect your hide will be redder than Satan's behind.” The boy yelped and ran out of the room. Jack laughed and Bitty sighed. “Sorry about him. He's a little over enthusiastic.” He was busy slicing up a pie and plating a piece. He placed it in front of Jack and said, “Now this would be much better if it were fresh out of the oven, but I suppose this will have to do.”

Jack smiled at the man and took a bite of the pie, freezing the moment the taste hit his tongue. An involuntary moan escaped his throat as he slowly chewed the piece in his mouth, before digging into it. Once it had disappeared from his plate, he stopped and blushed. He'd completely forgotten his manners and ate like a heathen. And the noises he made. He looked over at Bitty who was looking away, pink dusting his cheeks. Just that sight made Jack's own cheeks heat up. He cleared his throat. “You could give my baker a run for his money. I don't suppose I could convince you to come work for me?”

Bitty's head snapped towards him, mouth open wide. “Your Majesty!” he said somewhat scandalized. “I-I-I-”

“I mean,” Jack interrupted, “only if you want to. But that was the best pie I've ever eaten and I know my son would love it. Not to mention the guards. I'm sure you'd be offered marriages left and right. I mean, that is, if you aren't already intended?” He looked at Bitty, heart fluttering in his chest for some reason.

“I-I am not intended, my Lord, no,” he said quietly, face blazing. 

Jack's heart beat harder and he smiled widely. “Ah. Good. Well please understand that I am very serious. It would be a place to live and you would be paid very handsomely.”

Bitty still looked a little taken aback. “But I have the boy...” he said quietly.

Jack shrugged. “That is no issue. You and he can come and live at the palace. There are plenty of rooms. You and your boy would be welcomed no doubt.”

Bitty just stared at him. “I-I don't know what to say.”

“I would hope that you would say yes, but please do not feel pressured to do so. I wish for you to do as you please.” Outside Jack could hear hoof beats from horses nearing and the tell tale sound of the metal of the knight's armor clanging as they neared. “Ah, it seems my men have arrived.” He stood and looked at the man. “Please do consider my offer.”

He began to walk away when Bitty called out, “Wait!” He turned around and Bitty was coming around the counter. “Sire, I haven't told you my name.” He bowed down and said, “My Lord, my name is Eric Bittle. And I would like to thank you for your generous offer. Please, give me time to consider. But I do insist that you take these.” He turned around, grabbing the cut pie and two uncut ones and putting them into a basket. 

“Well let me at least give you-” Jack started as he reached for his gold pouch on his hip. 

“No!” Eric cried out. “I mean, no thank you. Please. Your kindness today has been more than enough payment. Please.” He held the basket out, eyes meeting Jack's, a blush burning brightly on his face.

Jack smiled softly and took the basket, stepping a little closer to Eric. “Thank you Eric,” he said gently.

“Please, call me Bitty,” he said, his own smile soft on his face.

“Then thank you, Bitty,”Jack said as Sir Knight came into the bakery.

“Sire, I'm sorry for your wait. We are ready whenever you are,” he said with a bow.

“Ah, yes, thank you,” he said to him before turning back to Bitty. “But please, do consider my offer.” He nodded to Bitty and then left, his knight following behind.

As Jack sat upon the horse and Sir Knight walked along side carrying the basket and guiding the horse. “So, he seemed nice,” he said with a sly look up to his king.

“Yes, very,” Jack said hesitantly.

“And this offer?” 

“I've offered him and his assistant to come and work in the palace kitchen as one of our bakers. His pie is divine.”

“I see,” Sir Knight said with a knowing look.

Jack sighed. “Shitty, can we just go home without you accosting me? I am tired and want to see my son. I'm sure he's been quite the hellion since we've been gone.”

“Jack, it's only been a week,” Shitty said with a laugh, running a hand through his mane of hair. “Though he does have your courage.”

“And his mother's spirit,” Jack said fondly.

“Indeed he does,” Shitty smiled softly at his friend.

“Come now, we've still a long day ahead of us yet.” Jack said, digging his heels into the horse's side making it speed up its pace, leaving Shitty to run after him, laughing loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is just the preface and there will be more to come as I continue on. I am currently on the second part and will probably be going back onto the first part for edits soon. This IS ultimately a Zimbits fic, so Bitty WILL be arriving in the next part. Feel free to leave your comments. :)


End file.
